Talk:Ebisu
Jonin? How come this is is a tokebetsu jonin and not a Jonin... doesn't he run his own Genin squad don't you need to be a Jonin to do this? the only Jonin on narutopedia are Asuma, Kurenai, Gai and Kakashi... the rest are Toketbetsu how come? there called Jonin in the anime and manga and not Toketbetsu, thanks. --Jonoridge :He's a tokubetsu jōnin because that's what his official rank is according to the databooks. As far as I know, it was never stated that only full jōnin can lead genin teams and even if it was, the term jōnin often includes tokubetsu jōnin as well. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:52, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Chakra type About the revert war about his element type: he did use fire in the anime filler arc, so should we ad the symbol or not? Jacce | Talk 16:19, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Kakashi's in the same boat but doesn't have a fire symbol. I'm not really sure why since we aren't in the habit of excluding anime information (movie yes, anime no). ''~SnapperT '' 17:00, 15 June 2009 (UTC) High lineage "Initially, he believed that only people of high lineage could amount to anything, but, upon seeing what Naruto had done for the village, his perspective changed drastically." i want to add something about this indicating that he doesn't know who naruto's father is. Simant (talk) 19:25, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Great Fireball Technique?! He really preformed it? If he did, please, tell me the episode. TOM700 :From the first Shippuden filler arc. Omnibender - Talk - 23:14, June 22, 2010 (UTC) When he used this jutsu? :He used it during the invasion of Konoha. The filler sections.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:28, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Infobox image Recently a little work was done on Ebisu's article and the infobox image was changed from this to this. The reason this was done was because none of the images in his article shows his "signature" hand gesture with his glasses. It was undone however citing that Ebisu cannot be seen from behind his hand. Now I don't believe that to be true but that's one person's opinion, so I wanted to know what the community at large thought.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:50, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :I prefer this image because of the same reason stated above. 13:54, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Since, an image of his signature trait has been added in the "concept art" section, I see no need of adding an anime image which shows his signature hand gesture with his glasses..So, this image is perfectly fine. [[User talk:Aditya_akz|'akz!']] 15:28, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :::I had forgotten that creation and conception was added. No need for this then.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:35, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Nickname Why do you not put his nickname in his profile's information? --Axel Carrozzo (talk) 20:01, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :What name is that?--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:25, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Naruto calls him Closet Pervert. --Axel Carrozzo (talk) 21:58, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :Not a nickname though. Naruto called him that once and it was more of a description than a nickname.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:46, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Part II Coverage Wasn't Ebisu in Guy's flashback before his battle against Madara? I don't see it mentioned. Wasn't he in the Chunin Exam's in Obito's flashback as well?--Iar Sensei (talk) 19:18, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :Look under "Background". Iloveinoxxx (talk) 19:22, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Regardless of my obliviousness, Thank you. --Iar Sensei (talk) 19:43, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Part II Profile Image It may just be me but the current image of Ebisu seems like it could be better and this image here seems to be the one, not perfect but more fixated on him and good quality. --Rai 水 (talk) 21:36, November 18, 2015 (UTC)